Sleepover
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Blythe and the pets have their very first sleepover. But a fimilar mongoose and lizard plan to make this sleepover a very romantic one for two special pets. Will their plans succeed or not? Read and find out (Pairing: Pennussell and Sepper or Zoennie, it depends on the reviews) P.S. My summaries are getting better.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hi everyone :) This is a story I'm doing on LPS (Littlest pet shop)_

_Russell: What's it about?_

_Me: *blushes* You'll have to find out._

_Penny: Who's in it?_

_Me: You, Russell, Blythe,Vinnie, and Sunil. Zoe, pepper and Minka aren't in this, sorry._

_Zoe, Pepper and Minka: aww_

_Me: But don't worry you'll be in the next chapter._

_Zoe, Pepper and Minka: Yay!_

_Zoe: what's the genre?_

_Me: Romance and maybe humor too._

_The pets: Ooooo_

_Me: Now say the lines I told you to say._

_The pets: Sapphette does not own Littlest pet Shop, it belongs to it's rightful owners whoever they are._

_Me: Even if I did there would be more Penny and Russell episodes than Minka and Russell episodes._

_Russell and Penny: WHAT!_

_Me: Okay, on with the story._

_Russell: Wait, what did you say?_

_Penny: You would add what?!_

_Me: NO MORE QUESTIONS!_

_The pets: 0_o_

_Me: Sorry guys_

It's a beautiful day in Littlest pet shop and Blythe just came home from school. "Hi you guys" Blythe said. "Hi Blythe!" The pets said. " "How was school today?" Russell asked. "It was..ok..I guess." Blythe said. Russell smiled then looked at his friends who had pleading faces on their face. Russell sighed and said, "Um..Blythe, we were wondering..if we could have a sleepover..here. "Uhh, I don't know you guys." she said. "PLEASE!" they said with their cute eyes. "Ooh, fine we can have a sleepover tonight." she said. The pets cheered in happiness.

_Theme song:_

_You think about all the things_

_That you love to do._

_It all comes tru-u-ue!_

_You find a place you never knew_

_Where you're happy to_

_Just be you!_

_We can be (yeah)_

_Who we wanna be (yeah)_

_At Littlest Pet Shop_

_You and me_

_We can be (yeah)_

_Who we wanna be (yeah)_

_At Littlest Pet Shop_

_You and me_

_Song ends_

The pets cheered for a while but Blythe stopped their cheering. "But guys, I have to call your owners first if they agree. So stay right there, I'll be right back. She left the room to make the calls.

"Alright we're gonna have a sleepover for the first time. We'll get to eat food, tell stories, play games, and watch scary movies." Vinnie said. "S-s-s-cary mo-mo-vies, but I d-d-don't like s-s-s-cary mo-mo-movie?!" Penny Ling said. "It's okay penny ling, I'll sit right next to you so you can hold on to me ugh I mean my arm if you get scared." Russell said. "Aww thanks Russell." She said. "No problem." he said. Then Russell heard Vinnie and Sunil were snickering behind him. "What! I'm only trying to help her if she gets scared." "Oh we know, but we're just laughing because you've helped her a lot lately." Vinnie said. "No I haven't." Russell said. "Indeed, you have, remember all of last week." Sunil said. Him, Vinnie, Russell, and Penny looked up and remembered last week.

**Flashback**

Monday: "Grr, I can't open this box!" Penny said. "Hey penny ling, here let me help you with that." Russell said. He used his spikes and cut open the box. "Wow, thanks russell." she said. "No problem.

Tuesday: "Hmm, I wonder what this writing means." Penny said. Russell saw the writing too and said, "Oh this, all you have to do is turn your head upside and you'll know what it says. Penny and Russell turned their heads upside down and the writing said, " Believe in what you dream about and it may come true." "Ooh, so that's what it says. Thanks russell." She said. "Anytime penny." He said.

Wednesday : "Should I play with the ball or the squeaker?" She said. "Hi penny ling." Russell said. "Oh, Hi Russell." "What the problem?" he said. "I can't decide if I should play with this ball or this squeaker." she said.

"Hmm, I think you should play with the ball because it's more fun and bouncy than that squeaker." he said. "Okay, thanks russell" she said. "No problem." he said.

Thursday: Penny ling is walking toward the red slide but she was about to be tripped by a toy on the floor. Russell gasped and said,"PENNY LING NO!" He picked up the toy and put it away. "You almost tripped over that toy" "Really? Thanks russell for preventing me from tripping." She said. "It was nothing penny." He said. "I didn't say that" Penny said. "I know I'm just changing the words you said." said Sunil.

Friday: "HELP! HELP! I'M TIED UP TO THE TRAIN TRACKS AND A TRAIN IS ON ITS WAY! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" she said. Then russell flew in, wearing a superman costume saying, "I'll save you my sweet Penny Ling." He quickly untied the ropes and carried penny bridal style away from the train just in a nick of time. "Oh Russell, thank you for rescuing me from the train. You truly are my hero this day." she said. Then she kissed Russell on the cheek and he blushed while saying, "Oh..um..it was nothing.

(_Record Scratch_)

"Wait a minute, that last one never happened!" Russell said. "Yeah but it could happen." Vinnie said.

**Flashback over**

"Well, I don't mind if Russell helps me a lot it just shows how much of a good friend he is." Penny said. "Yeah, Wouldn't you do the same for pepper, Sunil?" Russell said. "Well..I..um..I do not wish to answer that question." Russell smirked then Blythe came back into the room. "Okay you guys, I called your owners and they said it was okay. And pepper, Zoe, and Minka are coming too. Everyone cheered. "And your owners are on their way to pick you guys up, so start getting ready." She said. "This is going to be the best sleepover every!" Penny said. "You bet." Russell said. "Hey Sunil, can I talk to you for a sec?" Vinnie said. "Sure" Sunil said. They left the group walked over to that red slide and climbed inside.

"I think Penny and Russell may have feelings for each other." Vinnie said.

"What makes you think that?" Sunil said. "Russell helps penny ling more than usual and penny ling didn't mind him helping her a lot." Vinnie said. "Oh, I see what you mean so what do you suppose we should do?" Sunil said. "We'll make this sleepover the best sleepover they ever had." Vinnie said. " Ok, but I highly bet it won't work." Sunil said. "Oh yeah, fine we'll make a bet then." Vinnie said. "Fine, what's the bet?" Sunil said. "If penny ling and Russell admit their feelings towards each other, then you'll have to admit our feelings to pepper." Vinnie said. "But I..I..ugh..Okay fine, but if they don't then..um..you'll have to tell Zoe your feelings." Sunil said. "But I don't have a crush on Zoe." Vinnie said. "Exactly" Sunil said. "Grr fine, you're on." Vinnie said. And they shook hands in agreement.

_Me: That's it for chapter one, so what did you guys think of it?_

_The pets:..._

_Me: Come on, was it that bad?_

_Penny: I..like it Sapphette._

_Vinnie: I..uh..like it too. By the way, can you add buttercream?_

_Me: Do you want me to?_

_The pets: Yeah!_

_Pepper: She's so much fun!_

_Me: Okay Okay I'll add her too._

_The pets: *cheers*_

_Sunil: can you add sugar sprinkles too?_

_Me: um..I guess...but I don't know, there may be a lot of people there._

_The pets: Okay. _

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter on sleepover so as I said before I will add buttercream._

_The pets: *cheers*_

_Me: And I guess I'll add sugar sprinkles._

_The pets: *cheers*_

_Me: Oh how will this work out._

_Penny: What do you mean Sapphette?_

_Me: How am I going to add like 8 people to this conversation?_

_Russell: Why don't you just use the format that you're using._

_Me: Hmm well I guess it could work._

_Minka: Yeah, so you won't have any problems and it'll be easy_

_Me: I'll try_

_Zoe: Can we please get on with the story, I want to know what happens next?_

_Me:Why? You weren't so interested in the first chapter._

_Zoe: Because it has "Me" in it and I want to know what I do in the story._

_Pepper: Yeah, remember you didn't add some of us in the first chapter._

_Me: Okay Okay I'll start but first say your lines._

_The pets: aww_

_Me: Hey, if you want to hear the story you're gonna have to say it._

_The pets: *sigh* Sapphette does not own Littlest pet Shop, it belongs to it's rightful owners whoever they are._

_Me: That's better_

_Sunil: *quietly* For her, yes_

_Me: I heard that Sunil, Now on with the story_

_Vinnie: Finally_

_Me: Why you..whatever let's get this over with._

**Five hours later, all the pets have arrived for their sleepover. All the girls are wearing their favorite pjs and the guys..well..all they wore was shirts that said "we're guys and we know it."**

Blythe: Alright guys, let our very first sleepover begin.

The pets: *cheers*

Blythe: So what should we do first?

Vinnie: Scary stories! Once a upon a time-

Russell: Uh..let's play some games first.

Vinnie: Aww

Blythe: Okay, what should we play?

Sugar Sprinkles: Truth..or dare

Vinnie and Sunil looked at each other and had evil smirks on their face.

Vinnie and Sunil: heheheheheheHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone:...

Vinnie and Sunil: Sorry

Blythe: Okay...so I'll go first. Zoe truth or dare?

Zoe: truth

Blythe: Who's your best friend in LPS and only one person?

Zoe:um..lets see..I guess it's..Pepper

Pepper: Aww, your my best friend too Zoe.

Zoe: But my second is penny ling

Penny: Aww your mine too Zoe.

Blythe: Okay pepper your turn.

Pepper: Ok, Minka truth or dare?

Minka: Oooo Dare dare

Pepper: I dare you to hug Russell

Minka: Okey dokey

Minka walked over to Russell and gave him a big hug, she tried her best to hug him long enough but his spikes were hurting her so she had to let go.

Russell: Sorry Minka

Minka: That's ok...ow

Blythe: Minka it's your turn

Minka: ok ok I got one, Sunil truth or dare

Sunil: Well I do not wish to spill out something that is rather personal, so I will go with the dare

Minka: I dare yooou tooo, kiss pepper on the cheek

Sunil: Now I wish to speak the truth

Blythe: No Sunil, you picked dare now you have to do it.

Sunil: Fine

Sunil slowly walked over to pepper, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and returned to his place.

Sunil: There I did it, are you happy now?

Pepper: I know I am

Sunil: I can tell because the room now smells like roses. Vinnie truth or dare?

Vinnie: I'm picking the truth, cause there's no way I doing a saucy dare

Sunil: Do you like Zoey?

Vinnie: Dude, you already know the answer to that

Sunil: Fine then, do you dance in your sleep?

Vinnie: *sigh* yes, but sometimes not all the time. Now let's see...Russell truth or dare?

Russell: hmm...a personal truth or a terrible dare...I pick..dare

Vinnie: I dare you to eat 5 packages of smile dip over by the corner

Russell: NO WAY!

Vinnie: a dare is a dare

Russell: grr...alright

He walked over the packages of smile dip and took a small taste out of it.

Vinnie: You have to eat all of it.

Russell: Aw come on!

He poured the whole package in his mouth.

Vinnie: Now four more

Russell tore open another package and poured it all in his mouth, and another, and another and another.

Sunil: Why did you not dare him to show affection to penny ling?

Vinnie: Oh don't worry, he will

Russell eyes grew wider and he started to look crazy

Russell: OH YEAH, I FEEEELLLLLL EXCITED NOW! WOOOO-HOOOO! NOW MY SWEET PENNY LING TRUTH OR DARE?

Penny: Um...dare?

Russell: I DARE YOU TO DANCE WITH ME TO A SONG

Penny: Uh..

RUSSELL: COME ON, IT'LL BE FUUUNN

Penny: Well, I do like dancing to songs so...okay

Minka picked picked up the pink radio and pressed the play button.

Donkey:

uno, dos, quatros, hit it!

Female voice: Donkey, donkey donkey...

Donkey:

[Puss and donkey y'all.]

She's into superstition

Black cats and voodoo dolls

Puss in Boots:

I feel a premonition

That girl's gonna make me fall

Donkey:

[Here we Go!]

She's into new sensation

new kicks in the candlelight

she's got a new addiction

for every day and night

Puss in Boots:

She'll make you take your

Clothes off and go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Donkey and Puss in Boots:

Like a bullet to your brain!

Donkey:

[Come on!]

Donkey and Puss in Boots:

Upside inside out

She's livin la Vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

She's livin la Vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the color of mocha

She will wear you out

Livin la Vida loca

Livin la vida loca

She's livin la vida loca

Puss in Boots:

Whoaaaa, ohhhhh, ohhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohh

Penny: Russell are you feeling okay?

Russell: OF COURSE I AM, I 'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE AND I'M DANCING WITH THE PRETTIEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET.

Penny: Do you really mean that?

Russell: OH YEAH!

Penny smiled and blushed at the comment Russell gave her.

Donkey:

She never drinks the water and makes you drink champaigne

[Shrek, Shrek, Shrek]

and once you taste the pain you will never feel the same!

Yes she'll make you go insane!

Donkey and Puss in Boots:

Upside inside out

She's livin la Vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

She's livin la Vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the color of mocha

She will wear you out

Livin la Vida loca

Donkey:

[Come on!]

Donkey and Puss in Boots:

Oh she's livin a loca

bring it down

Penny: I think you had too much sugar Russell

Russell: NOO, I DIDN'T HAVE TOO MUCH.

He puts a finger on her lips.

Russell: NOW DON'T WORRY YOUR PRETTY PANDA SELF ABOUT ME, JUST RELAX AND HAVE FUN.

The he kisses her on the cheek

Penny: O-o-o-k

Donkey and Puss in Boots:

Upside inside out

She's livin la Vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

She's livin la Vida loca

livin la Vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

She's livin la Vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the color of mocha

She will wear you out

Livin la Vida loca

Livin la Vida loca

Livin la Vida loca

Livin la Vida loca

(Song ends)

Sunil and Vinnie: *quietly* Russell and Penny sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g.

Vinnie: I am so gonna win this bet dude

Sunil: In your dreams

Russell: WOOO-HOOO, I GOT TO DANCE WITH PENNY LING!

He take off his shirt and runs around the room

Russell: YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Blythe: Russell put your shirt back on!

Russell: Sorry party pooper

He puts his shirt back on and sits back down

Penny: Now it's my turn Buttercream truth or dare?

Buttercream: I choose the trutherrootherrooth

Penny: How come you like making up words?

Buttercream: Because it's odoles and noddles of funfuness.

Penny: Is that true?

Buttercream: yeserooni positively

Penny: What?

Buttercream: What...*sighs* AAAAnywho it's my turn, Sugary sprinkle dinkles the deeply deeply truth or the oh so terribly terrible dare?

Sugar Sprinkles: I'll pick the truth

Buttercream: Have you every went crazydazyfarawazy before?

Sugar sprinkles: Well, there was one time I ate too much sprinkles in the sweet truck and I ended up acting all crazy.

Buttercream: Wowwy wowzzers, that must have been one heck of a doozy woozy.

Sugar Sprinkles: It sure was. Now Blythe, truth or dare?

Blythe: Hmm..I'll go with..truth

Sugar Sprinkles: Who do you have a crush on?

Blythe: *blushes* Well..it's...it's...*quietly* josh

Sugar Sprinkles: I can't hear you

Blythe: Josh

The girls: *screams*

The guys: *moans*

And the game continued for about an hour until everyone got bored of it even russell.

_Me: That's it for chapter 2, So what did you guys think?_

_Buttercream: That sure was a longywongy story Sapphiewaffie_

_Me: Sorry about that, but I wanted everyone to take a turn in the game_

_Buttercream: That's okaysiwazifrazi_

_Me: What?_

_Buttercream:what...*sighs* AAAAnywho_

_Russell: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME CRAZY!?_

_Me: Because the audience loves crazy russell more than regular russell_

_Russell: Yeah...but it's still not fair_

_Me: Oh well, it's my story_

_Minka: Why did you make me hug russell?_

_Me: For the people who love Russinka_

_Minka: who's Russinka_

_Russell: It's your name and mine combined_

_Minka:Oooohhh_

_Sunil: Why did I kiss pepper?_

_Me: The same reason to Minka's question_

_Sunil: For the Russinka fans?_

_Me: What? No, for the Sepper fans out there_

_Sunil: Sepper?_

_Me: Yeah_

_Sugar Sprinkles: Well I loved the story Sapphette, good work_

_Me: Thanks Sugar Sprinkles_

_Sugar Sprinkles: No problem at all_

_Penny: I liked it too, It was so much better than than the first chapter_

_Me: Why is that?_

_Penny: Because everyone was involved in the story_

_The pets: Yeah_

_Me: Well, I'm glad you all liked it._

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: *in song* Hi hi hi and welcome to chapter 3 of sleeepoveeer. _

_So as you they're still having their sleepover at 6pm in the night time and we're gonna see what they'll do next._

_Russell: Will I be all crazy again?_

_Me: Yes you will_

_Rusell: grr_

_Buttercream: Will it still be laughoudaciously funny_

_Me: Of course it will_

_Vinnie: Will it be long?_

_Me: Idk_

_The pets: huh?_

_Me: I don't know_

_The pets: Ooohh_

_Minka: Will there be parings?_

_Me: Oh yeah_

_Minka: will one of them involve me and Russell?_

_Me: *in a deep angry voice* I doubt it and I regret making that dare too._

_*regular voice* Now say-_

_The pets: Sapphette does not own Littlest pet Shop, it belongs to it's rightful owners whoever they are._

_Me: Wow, I'm impressed. Now on with the story._

Blythe: Okay guys what do we do now?

Vinnie: Scary story time, Okay once upon a time-

Russell: NO WAY, THAT'S TOOOO BORING I SUGGEST THAT DO SOMETHING ACTIVVVVVEEEE

Blythe: Are you still on that smile dip sugar Rusell?

Russell: NO, I'M CALMING DOWN NOW...OH NO I'M CALMING DOWN!

I CAN'T CALM DOWN, I'M TOO FUN TO CALM DOWN.

He sees pepper trying a smile dip packet.

Russell: GIVE ME THAT!

He takes the pack from pepper.

Pepper: Hey! That was mine you know.

Russell: *in a Gollum voice* MY PREEECIOUUS!

He gobbles it all down

Russell: HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO MY UPTIGHT SELF AGAIN, EVERRRRR

Penny: How about we all play-

Minka throws a pillow at her

Penny: Hey! What was that for Minka?

Minka: Sorry penny ling, I just love throwing pillows

Penny: Throwing pillows huh

She picks up the pillow and throws it back at Minka, but Minka dodges it and it hits Zoe while she was putting on make-up.

Zoe: *gasp* MY MAKEUP, RUINED!

Penny: I'm soo sorry Zoe the pillow was suppose to hit Minka not you.

Zoe:Well, there is only one was to solve this

Buttercream: We play swordies swords until the the sweetly sweety dyingly dying death?

Zoe:um..no

Sugar Sprinkles: We can all mediate and consult our problems

Zoe: No, I was thinking we play...Pillow fight.

Minka:Ooh, but who do we fight against?

All the girls looked at the boys

Zoe: Oh, boys?

The boys: Yes?

Pepper: It's pillow fight time

The boys: Ahhhhhhhh

All the girls threw their pillows at the boys and the boys just hid for cover.

Sunil: What must we do, we are outnumbered?

Vinnie: True but we're guys and guys don't just sit here and hide like little girl, we fight like the boys we are.

Russell: *while eating more smile dip sugar* OH..YEAH..FIGHT.

Vinnie: Quick grab those pillows, over there..we're gonna fight.

The boys grabbed about ten pillows and threw them back at the girls.

Penny: Wait, everyone.

Everyone looked at penny ling.

Penny: We need some music first

Zoe: Oh yeah, good idea.

Penny picked up the radio and it played a song

Phil Collins: I'll be there watching over you

just take a look through my eyes

there's a better place somewhere out there-

Penny: Sorry wrong song, hehe

(Song begins)

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Penny: How about this one?

Everyone (except penny ling): Ok

Russell: OH YEAH, IT'S FUN TIME!

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

5 minutes later they stop and fell on the floor

Blythe: Phew..that was...fun

Zoe: It sure was

Pepper: I never had that much fun...in my life

Minka:Me...either

Penny: Had enough fun...Russell

Russell: Yeah penny ling, I had enough.

Penny: Hey you're not on sugar anymore

Russell: Hm, I guess it must've worn off while we were playing.

Penny: Well, don't eat anymore russell. You don't need sugar to have fun.

Russell: I don't?

Penny: No, even though you may not seem fun for some people.

Russell:*sigh*

Penny:You're still a fun person to me.

Russell: Really?

Penny:LIKE YEAH, HAHAHA!

Russell: Oh no, you ate too much sugar too?

Penny: Nope, I'm just joking.

Russell and Penny: *laughing*

Vinnie: Aw look at those two getting along so fine.

Sunil: *sigh* Indeed they are.

Vinnie: The bet is so mine

Sunil: Yes, it most certainly is.

Pepper: Hey Sunil, I got a joke wanna here it?

Sunil: Most defiantly

Pepper: Ok here it goes.

Knock, knock!

Sunil: Who's there?

Pepper: Banana.

Sunil: Banana who?

Pepper: Knock, knock!

Sunil: Who's there?

Pepper: Banana.

Sunil: Banana who?

Pepper: Knock, knock!

Sunil: Who's there?

Pepper: Banana.

Sunil: Banana who?

Pepper: Knock, knock!

Sunil: Who's there?!

Pepper: Orange.

Sunil: Orange who?!

Pepper:Orange you glad I didn't say "banana" again?

Vinnie and Sunil: *laughing loudly*

Pepper: What did you think?

Sunil: That was most funny pepper

Pepper: Really? The last time I tried that joke on someone they didn't think it was funny.

Sunil: Well that person was wrong, that joke was really hilarious. You truly are a great Comedian.

Pepper: Aw, thanks Sunil

Sunil: No problem

Sunil sniffs the air and it smells..nice.

Sunil: Ooo, you must be really happy about because the room now smells like...roses.

Pepper: *blushes* Yeah well..it was just a nice complement you gave me.

Sunil: *blushes* Oh um..it..it was nothing pepper.

Vinnie: Aw man everyone is getting together and I have no one to talk to. Unless, hey Zoe

Zoe: Don't even try it Vinnie I already like someone

Vinnie:*sigh*

Buttercream: Don't worry Vinniebabinnie, I'll be here to do the talkaty talk with you.

Vinnie: Oh thanks buttercream

Sugar Sprinkles: Well I guess I'll just get some movies for us to watch.

Blythe: Good idea sugar sprinkles, you do that and I'll get us some food to eat.

_Me: That's it for chapter 3, So what did you think?_

_Minka: Yay a pillow fight, I was waiting for that to happen_

_Me: Me too Minka_

_Russell: Finally, I've stopped being so crazy_

_Me: Or did you?_

_Russell: Uh oh_

_Zoe: Yes finally I'm in it most of the time_

_Me: Yup Zoe you finally get the spotlight you always wanted in the story._

_Zoe: Yes_

_Pepper: And you made my joke funny even for Sunil_

_Sunil: Well it was funny_

_Me: Okay okay we get it the joke was funny_

_Sunil: Do not be such a hater over a joke_

_Buttercream: AAAANYwho that story was a bit romanticfafanic don't you thinkathink think_

_Me: Yeah well it was for the fans_

_Sugar Sprinkles: Well I hope those fans are happy_

_Me: I'm sure they are _

**Please review or I won't make a chapter 4 and it probably have Sepper and Pennussell in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Everyone, this is chapter 4 of sleepover_

_Vinnie: When will I tell my scary story?_

_Me: Soon Vinnie after "the big thing" _

_Russell: What "big thing"_

_Me: I'm not telling you'll have to find out_

_Minka: Hey Sapphette, do you think people skip this part and go straight to the chapter?_

_Me:...they do that now?_

_Minka: Probably _

_Me: Oh..I thought they loved it when I do this._

_Minka: Nope, sometimes I read this story over again and I skip this._

_Me: *sigh*_

_Sugar Sprinkles: I know there are other people who adore seeing this maybe some don't some others do._

_Me: Really?_

_Sugar Sprinkles: Yes_

_Me: Okay :D_

_Penny: Oh no, is this the last chapter?_

_Me: Idk really there maybe a chapter 5 and an epilogue or this is the last chapter than an epilogue._

_Penny: Ok, I was just asking._

_Zoe: So what are we going to do in this chapter?_

_Me: It's Scary Time_

_Penny: *sigh*, I was afraid this will happen next_

_Russell: Penny Ling don't worry Sapphette will make sure that I'll help you if you get scared._

_Me: And by helping he means that he wants you to hold on tight to him._

_Russell: *blushing* Just get on with the story._

_Me: haha, but first say your lines_

_Sunil: You do now that we belong to Hasbro studios and the hub right?_

_Me: Now you tell me. Anyway on with this story_

_Pepper: But what about our lines_

_Me: Okay, say that one first_

_The pets: Sapphette does not own Littlest pet Shop, it belongs to it's rightful owners, Hasbro studios and the Hub._

_Me: Let the story begin._

Sugar Sprinkles: Well I guess I'll just get some movies for us to watch.

Blythe: Good idea sugar sprinkles, you do that and I'll get us some food to eat.

Zoe: So what are we do next?

Blythe: We are gonna watch a movie based on your pick

Vinnie: Child's play!

Russell and Sunil: Yeah

Blythe: Hold up guys we have to let the girls choose too

Vinnie: No fair, they'll just pick some romance movie like the last time we had a movie day.

**Flashback**

Rose: I love you jack.

Jack: I love you too rose.

The girls: Awww

Zoe: Best titanic movie ever

Sunil: *quietly* more like worst titanic movie ever

Vinnie: Dude, how long have we been watching this?

Russell: about three hours

Sunil: Well when does this end?

Russell: In another hour

The boys: *moans*

Penny: This is such a romantic movie, don't you agree Russell?

Russell: Yeah,it's so romantic that it made me cry a bit.

Vinnie: Dude you just-

Russell: Shhh, I'm trying to watch the movie with Penny Ling.

Vinnie and Sunil: *moans*

**Flashback over**

Blythe: Well this time it'll be different

Sunil: Different how?

Blythe: Well along with your decision, it'll be voted against The twilight saga: Breaking dawn.

Pepper: What about part 3 I mean part 2?

Blythe: The movie is on its way

Pepper: Nah, I already watched part 1 and since you don't have part two yet I'll vote for...child's play

The boys: Alright!

The girls except (Zoe and Penny): Us too

The boys: Booyah!

Blythe: Zoe, Penny what you want to watch?

Zoe: Well I don't want to see any horror movie so I'm going with breaking dawn part 1.

Penny: Horror Movie?

Russell: Don't worry penny, I'll still be here for you

Penny: Well...

Blythe: If you guys don't want to watch, you can do other things while the movie is playing

Zoe: Something else?

Blythe: Yeah like eating, playing something or going to sleep

Zoe: AT 7PM!? No, no no no I am gonna watch this movie

Blythe: What about you penny ling?

Penny: Um...I guess...I'll pick...*sigh* Breaking dawn part 1. But since there's more votes, I'll watch it anyway.

Blythe: Ok, Child's play it is.

The boys: Yeah!

Sunil: Hey pepper, If you get scared you know you can always sit next to me in case you get as scared as penny ling.

Pepper: Thanks Sunil, I'll keep that in mind.

She lightly punches in the arm and he blushes a little.

Vinnie: Is that a blush I see there?

Sunil: STOP TALKING!

**5 minutes later **

Blythe: Alright guys the video is in now sit anywhere you want.

Order: Penny, Russell, Minka (I'm regretting this idea), Vinnie, (for later on), Sunil, Pepper,(Just because she wants to), Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, and last Blythe. She pressed the play button and the movie began.

**_Child's Play_**

Minka: Hey where did the story go?

Me: I have to find a way to put the story together

The pets: Aww

Me: Hey don't be sad, I found the plot now all I have to do is put it in place.

The pets: Ok

Me: But it may be long

Zoe: Why?

Me: Because it's a 88 minute movie, and I have to put your lines in it.

Pepper: True

Me: Don't worry it won't be long

Sunil: But why did it take so for you to make this story?

Me: Because I've been working on this picture two days ago, and I had this trip in school and school work.

Sunil: Makes sense

Russell: So are you doing with the picture?

Me: Not yet, I'm still working on it

Zoe: Is it about me?

Me: Sorry Zoe, maybe next time

Penny: Then who is it about?

Me: Um...

Penny: Is it another Pennussell thing?

Me: How did you know?

Penny: This story and I saw the pictures you made on the Internet.

Me: Devi?

Penny: I think that's what it's called.

Me: Aw man now you spoiled the surprise

Penny: Sorry Sapphette

Me: That's ok I bet the people knew I was gonna make another one anyway.

Russell: But why me and Penny ling, what makes us such a cute...couple?

Minka: Yeah, why not me and Russell?

Vinnie: And me and Penny ling?

Me: Well when I ship people I don't want to ship the obvious or what the people will think. So I find two people that others won't think of shipping and I...will...ship them, just like that.

The pets: Ooh

Buttercream: Do you have any more romanticanic Shipley shipping ideas in that nogginongin of yours.

Me: Um...You and Vinnie I guess

Buttercream:...

Me: Sorry

Sugar Sprinkle: What about me?

Me: Um..I guess Sunil

Sugar Sprinkles:...

Me: Not you too

Please review :) and don't worry the next chapter will be romantic.


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Ok now no time for an talk with the pets I gotta move on with this story. Sorry for anyone who likes me talking to the pets._

Child's Play

The film opens in Chicago in 1988 where wanted fugitive and serial killer Charles Lee Ray also known as the "Lakeshore Strangler" is being chased by homicide detective Mike Norris. After spotting Mike's partner Jack Santos, Charles's driver & henchman Eddie Caputo drives off without Charles, as a result Charles is stranded but takes refuge in a toy shop. In the store Mike mortally wounds him with a gun shot on discovering he is bleeding to death.

Penny: *whipers*

Russell: Do you need my hand to hold on to?

Penny: Maybe.

She holds on to Russell's arm just in case.

Minka: *low growls*

Charles swears revenge on Mike and Eddie, and by performing a Voodoo ritual, Charles transfers his soul into a "Good-Guy" doll, after coming across boxes of them. The ritual causes a lighting strike to destroy the shop; Mike survives, finding Charles' motionless body.

Blythe: Whoa

Zoe: Oh my

Vinnie: Cool

The following morning, Andy Barclay is celebrating his 6th birthday with his single mother Karen, who cannot afford to buy him a Good-Guy doll after he saw them advertised on TV. Despite this Karen while at work purchases one at the urging of her co-worker and best friend Maggie Peterson, from a homeless peddler. Unbeknownst to Karen, the doll she bought is the same one Charles has possessed. That night while Maggie is babysitting Andy as Karen is working late, Andy's new doll now called "Chucky", watches the news at 9 to get more updates on Eddie as he is still seeking revenge for betraying him. While Andy is in bed, Chucky frightens a curious Maggie before attacking her with a hammer, causing her to stumble backwards out of the kitchen window to her death.

Zoe: Oh my Goodness!

Sunil: T-t-t-hat p-p-poor girl

Vinnie: I feel so sorry for her

Penny: *whipers louder*

Russell rubs her arm gives her that "It's ok" look. She smiled and continues watching. But Minka on the other hand isn't looking very happy.

As a result and despite being innocent the police especially Mike suspect Andy of killing Maggie, much to Karen's dismay.

The following day, Andy (on Chucky's orders) skips school and travels by train to another part of Chicago. While Andy relieves himself, Chucky sneaks into Eddie's shack, turns up the gas, and turns off the pilot light in the oven. Eddie later dies from shooting the appliance which Andy survives causing him again to be suspected of murder.

Sunil: I need someone to hold on to.

Vinnie: Dude not me,hold on to pepper

Sunil: I do not care, I'm holding on to you.

Vinnie: grr

Pepper: Oh boy

When Andy tries to blame the death on the doll, the police with the psychiatric doctor - Dr Ardmore imprison him in a mental hospital for observation. That night however and back home, Karen discovers Chucky without batteries, meaning he should not be working. When Karen threatens to burn him lest he talks, a furious Chucky attacks her,

Buttercream: Go Chucky go go go

Sugar Sprinkles: Why are you cheering for him, he's the enemy

Buttercream: I know but it's superdeduper fun to cheer for the evilly evil side.

Sugar Sprinkles: Hm well I that case, it's time to get my cheer on

Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles: Go Chucky go go go

before escaping.

When Karen's later plea's to Mike that Andy was telling the truth are ignored, she then attempts to find the peddler. Having located him, and after Mike intervenes the peddler's attempts to rape Karen,

Penny: *loud whipers*

Russell: *hugs Penny* It's ok, I'm here

Penny: Thanks Russell *hugs back*

Minka: That's it, I'm moving

She moves over to wear buttercream and sugar sprinkles are.

Sugar Sprinkles: Why did you move here?

Minka: I don't want to talk about it.

he explains to Mike that he found the doll in the wrecked toy shop where Charles was shot; despite this revelation, Mike still insists on dropping a frustrated Karen home from the police station and on returning, Chucky who was hiding in the back causes Mike to crash the car.

Everyone: Oooo

Vinnie: Ok that was kinda scary

Sunil: Scary you say?

Vinnie: Be quiet

Mike survives and, accepting that Karen was right about Chucky, the pair then meet at Charles' old home where it is decided that they need to find John "Dr Death" (Raymond Oliver), Charles's African-American Voodoo teacher from the past.

Having guessed their plan, Chucky locates John first and orders him to explain why he is bleeding having been shot by Mike. John explains that Chucky is slowly becoming human and will ultimately spend the rest of his life inside the doll. Chucky then orders John to release him. John initially refused, because Chucky was "an abomination, an outrage against nature!", and outlines his anger at Chucky for using his Voodoo teachings for evil. John attempts to call the police, but Chucky stops him by breaking the leg and arm of a Voodoo doll made in John's image.

Vinnie: Hold me Sunil

Sunil: I thought you were not scared

Vinnie: Never mind what I said, I just need someone to hold on to.

Pepper: *screams*

Sunil: What is wrong pepper?

Pepper: It's getting really scary now

Sunil: Do you wish to hold on to me to

Pepper: For now "YES"

Pepper, Sunil and Vinnie are now holding on to each other.

Zoe: *walks over to Blythe and holds on to her*

Blythe: You too Zoe?

Zoe: Yes

So Blythe and Zoe are holding on to each other. And

Sugar Sprinkles, Minka and Buttercream are holding on to each other.

Russell: Ok this is getting too scary

Penny: Y-y-yeah

Broken and in pain, John explains that Charles can leave the body of the doll by possessing the body of the first person he told his secret. Thrilled at the prospect of being "Six years old again", Chucky leaves to go to Andy but not before stabbing the Voodoo doll, mortally wounding John.

Russell: *girly scream*

Penny: Whoa Russell

Russell: Hold on to me,Penny Ling

Penny: Ok, hold on to me too

Deep down Russell was somewhat happy about this hugging thing. He even blushed a little too.

Having located him, a dying John explains Chucky's plan to Karen and Mike and further explains that the only way to slay Charles/Chucky is to stab/shoot Chucky's "almost human" heart.

On reaching the hospital, and during Chucky's attempts to find Andy, Andy's pleas to Dr. Ardmore fail to procure a response, causing Andy to flee before Chucky is able to enter Andy's cell. On finding him and whilst he is attempting to subdue/sedate Andy, Chucky who has located both of them, murders Dr. Ardmore by electrocution

Everyone: *loud screams*

as Andy manages to escape home.

Chucky too returns to the Barclay residence entering through the fireplace and upon finding Andy, knocks him out whilst preparing to carry out the ritual. However, Mike and Karen rescue Andy before the possession can take place. Furious and using a concealed gun, Chucky shoots Mike in the leg

Minka: This is getting super scary now, can we turn it off

Blythe: It's almost over Minka

Minka: Horray!

before then going after Karen and Andy. Andy is able to trap Chucky in the fireplace, which severely chars the doll's body but does not kill him as his heart has not yet been destroyed.

Karen's attempts to shoot Chucky results in the doll's decapitation.

Sugar Sprinkles: Go and get him Karen!

Pepper: Yeah take him down!

Minka: Now you're cheering for the good side Sugar Sprinkles

Sugar Sprinkles: What? I love cheering

The "head" of Chucky now orders his body to strangle Mike's partner Jack who has latterly arrived at the house, though is stopped by Karen successfully shooting Chucky through the heart, thus killing him.

Everyone: *loud cheers*

The film ends following the death of Charles/Chucky with Mike and Jack drawing the conclusion that their story is never likely to be believed and Karen and Andy leaving for the hospital.

Everyone: *loud cheers and claps*

Sunil: Now that the movie is over, take out that evil film

Blythe: Ok ok

Blythe takes out the tape and puts in back in the case.

Blythe: So what did you guys think

Vinnie: It was ok

Sunil: OK! You were holding on to me during the middle part of the movie

Vinnie: Oh yeah

Zoe: That was too scary and had bad languages in it

Blythe: True but that's why I put the bleeps in it

Zoe: Yeah

Blythe: Penny, Russell you can open your eyes now the movie's over

Minka: And you can stop hugging too

Penny and Russell: No way!

Vinnie: So who what's to her my scary-

Everyone(except Vinnie): NO!

Russell(still holding on to penny ling): Vinnie we just went through a horrifying movie, do you really want us to get more scared?

Vinnie: No fair, you guys wouldn't let me tell it all evening. I did all the stuff you wanted me to do and now that I want to do something my way you guys just say no. I wanted us to tell each stories but nooo you guys wanted to watch the scary child's play in the-

Pepper: ALRIGHT VINNIE, JUST TELL YOUR GODDANG STORY SO WE CAN STOP HEARING YOU COMPLAINING AND GO TO BED!

Vinnie: It's only 8:30pm

Pepper:NOW!

Vinnie:Ok ok sheesh. Once upon a time, lived a hermit named Mad Henry who lived alone in a decrepit mansion at the edge of town. Rumors were rife about the wild-eyed man. Some folks said that he was a magician who called upon the powers of darkness to wreck havoc upon his neighbors. Others called him a mad doctor who could restore life to foul corpses from the local cemetery. No respectable citizen in town had anything to do with Mad Henry.

Then one year a new family moved to town with a lovely daughter, Rachel, who caught Mad Henry's eye. He showered the maiden with gifts—goblets of pure gold, necklaces of pearl, and a pot of daisies that never dropped a single petal. Despite the gifts, Rachael fell in love with another, Geoffrey, a handsome young man just home from university. A week after meeting they eloped, leaving behind a stunned Mad Henry.

When Rachael and Geoffrey returned from the elopement, they threw a big ball and invited everyone in town. While Rachel was waltzing with her father, she heard a clap of thunder. Lightning flashed again and again. Suddenly, the double doors blew open and a breeze whirled in, bringing with it the smell of dead, decaying things. Mad Henry loomed in the doorway, pupils gleaming red with anger. He was followed by the grotesque figures of the dead, who came marching two by two into the room. Their eye sockets glowed with blue fire as they surrounded the room.

Two of the corpses captured Geoffrey and threw him down at the feet of their lord. Red eyes gleaming, Mad Henry drew a silver-bladed knife and casually cut the bridegroom's throat from ear to ear. Rachel screamed and ran forward, pushing through the foul, stinking corpses of the dead, and flung herself upon her dying husband.

"Kill us both," she cried desperately.

But Mad Henry plucked the lass out of the pool of blood surrounding her dead husband and carried her out into the thundering night. Behind him, the army of the dead turned from the grizzly scene and followed their master. The sounds of thunder and lightning faded away as the alchemist and his dead companions disappeared into the dark night.

Geoffrey's father and Rachael's father gathered a small mob and followed the evil hermit, intent upon saving Rachel. When they searched Mad Henry's house, they found it completely empty save for a light, which shone from a series of mysterious globes that bobbed near the ceiling of each room. Mad Henry had vanished.

Search parties scoured the countryside for days, but turned up nothing. Geoffrey was buried in the local cemetery, and the dance hall was torn down. No one in town spoke about what had happened, and no one dared imagine what had become of poor Rachel.

A year to the day after the ball, a timid knock sounded upon the door of Rachael's parents' home. When her father opened it, he saw a gaunt, gray figure on the stoop. Her eyes were dull with exhaustion and pain. It was Rachel! Her tongue had been cut out so she couldn't speak. But when she produced a knife from her tattered garments—the knife with a silver blade that they had last seen in the hands of Mad Henry— the gleam of satisfaction in Rachel's eyes told them that the streaks of blood that coated the knife were those of Mad Henry. That night, Rachel died in her sleep with a peaceful smile upon her ravaged face. The End.

Everyone:...

Vinnie: So what did you think?

Zoe: I'm going to bed

Buttercream: Me tooitooitoo

Zoe: What?

Buttercream: What...AAAAnywho, Good night everyone.

Sugar Sprinkles: I'm gonna get some shut eye too, Goodnight you guys.

Everyone( except Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles): Good night.

_Me: So that's it for chapter 5, what did you think_

_Vinnie: Yay! I read my story_

_Me: Yes you did_

_Penny: So is it over now?_

_Me: Almost,there a different tale epilogue in the end._

_Penny: What for?_

_Me: For the people, there's gonna be one tale with just Pennussell only and another tale with just Sepper only_

_Sunil: Did you not say that you will decide between Sepper and Zoinnie or ZoVinnie or whatever you called it?_

_Me: Yeah but Sepper won by more reviews_

_Sunil: Oh_

_Minka: You made me jealous, why?_

_Me: I like you when your all jealous._

_Minka: Oh ok?_

_Russell: This was a long story you know_

_Me: I know but the movie and Vinnie's story made it long_

_Russell: Riiight_

_Me: Do you want me to make your crazy again?_

_Russell: Oh goodness no, please_

_Me: I thought so_

**Please review if you want a two different tales involve Sepper and Pennussell and sorry it was so long btw :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: So the moment you have been waiting for, The epilogue of Sleepover btw not chapter 6.

Penny: Ooo so exciting

Zoe: I know right finally to big finish

Sunil: I am also excited too, after five long chapters now it is almost over

Me: Or is it?

Sunil: Oh no, there is more

Me: Just kidding this is the last part

Sunil: Oh thank goodness

Buttercream: But I don't want it to endtityendyend alreadybobendy

Me: Sorry buttercream all go things must come to an end

Buttercream: *sigh*

Sugar Sprinkles: It's ok Buttercream, she'll make more stories about us

Me: Exactly

Pepper: So this is the two different tales thing?

Me: Yup the first one will be about Sepper only and the second one will be about Pennussell. Totally different endings.

Russell: Why not just one ending?

Me: So I can fulfill people's desire for the ending to just be about Sepper and Pennussell only not with them together in one ending.

Russell: That makes sense

Minka: Well no matter what happens it'll all be good in the end

Me: Yeah uh good

Minka: What do you mean "uh good"?

Me: Nothing, so say your lines.

The pets: Sapphette does not own Littlest pet Shop, it belongs to it's rightful owners, Hasbro studios and the Hub.

Me: Alright let's get this started

Epilogue 1: (Only Sunil Vinnie and Pepper)

Everyone is fast asleep in their tents (A/N: Did I forget to mention that they were slepping in tents tonight with their sleeping bags, sorry) except for Sunil and Vinnie who were still in their tents but they were next to each other talking about the sleepover.

"So the party's over huh?" said Vinnie. "Indeed, but it was fun though. "said Sunil. "Yeah it was."said Vinnie. "And we made Penny and Russell fall in love."said Vinnie. "What do you mean?", said Sunil. "Well, we made Russell eat smile dip and he got so crazy that he ended up dancing with penny ling and I decided to choose a scary movie for us to watch so that way she'll start hugging him in case she gets scared." "So that is why you chose the terrible Child's play." "Yup, I had it all planned out." "Ugh!" "Soo about that dare now?" "No way Vinnie." "You don't have a choose dude a dare's a dare and besides I saw they way you two were tonight." "Fine, I will wake up Pepper hopefully she is not fast asleep yet." "This should be good".

Sunil came out of his tent and walked over to Pepper's. He softly tapped on her tent door.

"Pepper, Pepper it's me Sunil." "Ugh, Sunil? What do you want it's like 11pm right now." "Really? Well I wanted to tell you something very important." "Well can't it wait until tomorrow when the sun is shining and Blythe is making us food." "No, I must tell you now because it cannot wait any longer." "Oh alright."

She unzipped her tent and allowed Sunil to come inside.

"Ok, so what is it that you wanted to tell me." " Well, we have been...friends for awhile." "Yeah we have been" "And tonight I felt this sorta of...feeling or whatever you call it." "Well, I wanted to tell you that I-I-I." "Oh come on Sunil, if you can't tell me now then just exit of of my tent and go back to-" "I LIKE YOU OK, I REALLY DO!" He covered his mouth and Pepper was very shocked. "You d-d-o?" "Yes, we'll I just figured it out tonight really I didn't have these feeling before until now" " Wow um, I don't know what to-" " But it is ok if you don't have the same feeling for me, I under-" Before he could say "understand", Pepper kissed him on the lips for like 10 seconds.

(A/N: I don't know if pets could kiss btw, so for this story I'll make an exception but really can they "on the lips")

Their lips departed from each other and Sunil was making those happily sighing eyes. "Wow, that...was...amazing." said Sunil. "Yeah...it was" "Should we tell our friend about this?" "Nah, let me figure it out by themselves" "Ok, so I should head back to my tent now." "Or you can stay here and sleep with me." "Really?" "Yeah, I don't mind sharing with someone" "Well, okay but I have to wake up and get back into my tent before the others wake up." "Don't worry, you'll be up at 5pm in the morning and heading straight back to your tent. And to make sure you do, I'll put on this alarm clock that I got from my owner when we were in Canada." She setup the time to 5am and put the clock next to her. "There, now let's get some sleep ok" "Okay then." He went inside the sleeping bag and moved closer to her like a married couple would. "I..love you Sunil" "And I love you too pepper." They kissed each other for three seconds and drifted to sleep in each other's arm.

Vinnie was still in his tent waiting for Sunil to come out. "Ugh, what's taking him so long for him to confess?" He walked over to Pepper's tent and popped his head inside and noticed them sleeping together. (A/N: She forgot to zip her tent.) "Aw isn't that cute, I knew they'd be perfect for each other. He took out a camera and took a picture of them sleep together. " Now if he doesn't do what I say, I'll just blackmail him and pepper." "Good night you too and happy dreaming" He zipped up his tent and went back to bed.

Epilogue 2: (Only Russell Penny and Minka)

Everyone was fast asleep in their dreams except for a certain hedgehog. All Russell was doing was reading a My little pony book and thinking about the sleepover. "Man tonight was a good sleepover, we had fun watched a movie and I got to dance with penny ling. *sigh* Penny Ling, my girl best friend whose always there for me and I'm always there for her. But soon the whole best friend zone will change once I tell that I-" Russell thought." He was interrupted by whimpers coming from the tent next to him. The whimpers were from none other than penny ling. " I know what I must do" Russell said. He unzipped his tent and walked over to Penny Ling's

He tapped on her tent door softly so he wouldn't wake up the others. "Penny Ling it's me Russell, I heard you whimper and I wanted to check on you. Are you ok? "N-no, I-I'm not." "What's wrong?" "H-h-hold on one second" She moved to her tent door, unzipped it and let Russell inside. "I was having a nightmare and I couldn't sleep. That movie and Vinnie's story scared me so much." "Yeah those two kinda scared me too, so what was the nightmare about?" "I dreamt that we were all gonna die because that Chucky doll was killing us one by one in horrifying ways." "Ooh, well penny ling remember that Chucky is dead and gone now he's not gonna come to the pet shop and kill us." "I know,but the way I dreamt made it look like it was gonna happen." "Oh, maybe you should head back to sleep and dream of something else?" "I wish I could but I can't, I'm too afraid to go back to sleep"

"Hey, what if I sleep with you j-j-just in case you-" "I know, just in case I get scared" "I was gonna say to help you sleep better." She giggled and said, "Ok you sleep with me, wait what if the others find out?" "Don't worry, I'll tell them that you couldn't sleep and I helped you get back to sleep." "Oh ok" "Alright, so let's head to bed or in this case your sleeping bag." He zipped up the tent and went inside the sleeping bag with Penny Ling and she was snuggling next to Russell like he was was a teddy bear. "Um p-p-penny ling before we sleep I wanted to tell you that I-." Before he could say it, she was already fast asleep. "That...I love you and this was the best night I ever had with you" he kissed her on the lips snuggled next to her and went to sleep. But she was but she wasn't completely asleep so she heard and felt everything. "And I love you too Russell." She kissed his forehead and drifted to sleep as well. And she didn't have any more bad dreams for all she could dream about was her and Russell being together forever.

Little did they both know that someone else wasn't asleep but she was awake and she heard and saw everything. "Grrr that penny ling, taking Russell away from me. And Russell falling into the hands of her instead of mee. Well no more, by tomorrow I'll devise a plan so good that it'll break them up and russell will fall in love with me. Yes, this plan shall not fall Mwhahahahahahaha. "MINKA, IT'S MIDNIGHT GO TO BED!" Blythe said. "I will Blythe" "Good" Blythe said. "Don't worry Russell you will be mine, sweet dreams. But no sweet dreams for you Penny Ling." She went to bed and dreamt about ways of ending Pennussell.

Me: So Sleepover is finally over now, hooray!

Sunil: Wait what will happen between Pennussell now?

Me: We'll never know

Minka: Aw man now I'm the evil one

Me: Yeah, but everyone like you being all evil and jealous

Minka: Really?

Me: Ok

Zoe: Well I didn't like the ending it didn't have me in it

Me: Zoe for the last time this is a Pennussell and Sepper thing not a Zoe thing and beside I let you say allot in the chapter before

Zoe: Yes well I just love it when you add me to it

Pepper: Anyway I thought they ending was romantic both of them

Me: Aw thanks pepper

Pepper: What will happen when Vinnie uses the blackmail photo?

Me: We'll never know

Pepper: Oh alright

Buttercream: Once again you made another romanticantic story for the goodoldieday folks

Me: I hope they'll enjoy it

Sugar Sprinkles: I bet they'll love the Sepper story more than the Pennussell story

Me: Well it's their decision on what they like better.

Vinnie: Ooooo, I wish you can do that blackmail thing in future stories

Me: Maybe I might

Vinnie: Really?

Me: I said I might

Vinnie: Oh

Me: So Penny Russell what did you think

Penny: I loved the ending of the second one, so much romance

Me: Russell?

Russell: To me it was ok except for the part with me read a my little pony book

Me: Russell, don't lie you wished you had one

Russell: Well I um...yes

Me: ha I knew it you enjoy My little pony

Russell: Grr

Me: Say goodbye to everyone out there

The pets: Goodbye everyone!

Vinnie: WE LOVE YOU!

Please review and tell me what you think about the different epilogues :D


End file.
